Lettres en souffrance
by Sombral Gryffondor
Summary: quand Hermione écrit à Drago mais ne lui donne pas sa lettre.


**Lettres en souffrance**

**Euh… Gros retard, comme souvent, plus tard, pendant les vacances. Désolée mais je dois avoir un accès libre mais secret à l'ordi et ce n'est pas facile.**

**Lettres en souffrance : Lettres d'amour écrites mais gardées par tristesse, lâcheté et tout ce que vous voulez…**

**Une dramione !**

**Qui se déroule lors d'une hypothétique 8****ème**** année**

_Drago, _

_Encore une lettre que je ne te donnerai jamais. T'aimer est sûrement le plus gros fléau du monde. Tu es l'ange déchu, je suis le bambin insignifiant en petit drap et ailes roses. Que dirais-tu, comment te moquerais-tu de moi, si je te donnais cette lettre. Comme toutes celles que j'ai écrites avant, elles resteront au fond de ma malle, avec ton souvenir. Il ne me reste que deux semaines à Poudlard, deux semaines pour te regarder discrètement avant de ne plus jamais te voir, deux semaines pour t'admirer, te graver à jamais dans mon esprit. Je retournerai chercher du travail côté moldu, tu deviendras le plus grand sorcier d'Angleterre, et tu m'oublieras. Quand on te dira Granger, tu te demanderas qui est-ce, puis tu te souviendras de la sang de bourbe aux dents de castor que tu insultais avec tant de plaisir. Un ami à moi t'entendra peut-être, me défendra. Par la suite, il me rapportera la dispute, et mon cœur se brisera un peu plus, en mille morceaux, souffrance éternelle, douleur infâme. Tu épouseras une Sang-pur, et je te pleurerai un peu plus chaque jour, loque inutile que je suis. Je mourrai jeune et oubliée, sans famille, mes amis, ignorants de mon fléau. Car oui, t'aimer est un fléau. Car tu n'es même pas indifférent, tu me hais. La pire des souffrances est celle de voir dans tes yeux toute la haine que tu me voues. Comme j'aurais aimé que tu m'indiffères, que je t'indiffère, que jamais nous n'ayons prononcé un mot envers l'autre. Je t'aurais peut-être remarqué de loin, j'aurais entendu parler de toi, mais jamais, jamais je ne t'aurai aimé. Le destin en a voulu autrement. Ronald semble amoureux de moi, mais jamais je ne l'épouserai. Je ne trahirais pas. Mon côté Gryffondor, celui que tu hais particulièrement, en bon Serpentard. Je ne trahirais pas, même si tu ne sais pas que je t'aime. De ça, je suis sûre, sinon, tu en aurais profité pour te moquer. Tu ne le sauras jamais, je ne le supporterai pas. Tu me vouerais une haine renouvelée par le dégout. Cette lettre sera probablement la dernière que je t'écrirai, c'est dur pour moi de t'écrire en sachant que tu ne les liras jamais, et cela vaut mieux. Drago, ceci est un adieu, ma dernière lettre. La passion me dévore, ces deux dernières semaines vont être épouvantables. Les examens ont fait que je pensais moins à toi, mais ils sont finis, et tu es la seule chose qui occupe mon esprit. La passion que je te voue est dévastatrice, elle me détruit, me brûle à petit feu. Je t'aime Drago, et tu ne le sauras jamais. Je t'aime plus fort, c'est plus fort que tout ce que j'ai connu, te savoir aime une autre me consume, me dévore. Une passion, un amour dévorant, jamais terni en 7 années de cet amour douloureux. Des centaines de lettres, toutes te sont dédiées. Jamais tu n'en sauras un mot, et c'est pour moi un échafaud, un brasier, mon bûcher personnel que je me suis construit moi-même. Je me fais peut-être souffrir, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. L'espoir de te revoir vivant m'a fait vivre durant la chasse aux horcruxes, ce à quoi je me raccrochais un peu plus chaque jour. Tu es tout pour moi, tu es mon tout, ce qui me complète, je ne peux vivre sans toi, Drago. Je t'aime._

_L'infâme sang-de-bourbe._

Hermione relut une dernière fois la lettre. Elle avait enfin réussi à décourager Ron, et avec Harry, ils étaient allés voir leurs petites-amies. A bord du Poudlard Express, elle se trouvait dans le seul wagon vide. Vide, comme elle sans Drago. Sa décision était prise. Elle déposa sa valise sur le siège, à l'intention d'Harry et Ron. Dessus, et à l'aide de sa baguette, elle grava _Désolée_. Elle se leva, sortit du wagon et se cogna contre quelqu'un. Elle ne se rendit pas compte que sa lettre lui échappait. Elle se dirigea à pas lents de son wagon, le dernier à l'arrière, vers le devant du train où la vue était jolie, et la rambarde solide, si des élèves voulaient admirer le paysage. Elle ne se rendit pas non plus compte qu'elle venait de bousculer Drago, qui ramassa la lettre qui était tombée et la lut rapidement. Il releva la tête et s'aperçut qu'Hermione était déjà au bout du long couloir. Il réagit et se mit à courir mais Hermione avait déjà ouvert la porte donnant accès à la vue. Il l'ouvrit à la volée, juste à temps pour la voir se retourner, murmurer _je t'aime_ et se jeter en arrière. Il essaya en vain de la rattraper mais il était trop tard.

Le lendemain, les journaux annonçaient que l'héroïne de guerre Hermione Granger s'était suicidée en se jetant sous les roues du Poudlard Express. Deux semaines plus tard encore, les journaux annonçaient cette fois la mort de Drago Malefoy, mangemort innocenté, mort les veines tailladées, seul dans son manoir. Une lettre se trouvait sur son bureau, écrite par Hermione Granger, et une autre à côté venait cette fois de l'ancien prince de Serpentard.

_Hermione,_

_Te voir mourir fut pour moi la chose la plus horrible qui me fût arrivée. Mais j'en doute pourtant. Je crois qu'il existe une chose encore pire. Te savoir morte, t'avoir vue mourir, et ne même pas avoir pu te dire que tu avais tout faux. Tu savais peut-être tout en apparence, mais tu t'es ici totalement trompée. Toi, un bibelot insignifiant, une sang-de-bourbe aux dents de castor ? Moi t'haïssant ? Non, Hermione, je ne t'ai jamais haïe. Tu te trompes sur ce point. Je te jure que je ne t'ai jamais haïe. Au grand jamais. J'en serais incapable. C'est au-dessus de mes forces, je ne le pourrais jamais. D'aileurs, je ne pourrai pas vivre en sachant comme j'ai merdé, comment j'aurais pu tout te dire. Si je l'avais su avant, je te l'aurais dit. Hermione, je t'aime. Plus que tout. A jamais. Par-delà la mort._

_Drago._

**Voilà. Dramatique, j'espère. Si vous voulez une version plus rose d'une Dramione, ça viendra d'ici peu. Ah, oui. Du 10 au 14, je ne pourrai pas poster.**

**Sombral Gryffondor, qui est désolée de vous avoir déprimé.**


End file.
